Ninja Saiyan
by the light scribbler
Summary: Naruto is being chased by a mob of angry drunk villagers and finds a saiyan space pod and becomes a saiyan nuff said.
1. The Discovery and Transformation

I own nothing so don't kill me or sue me I have nothing worth any value. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama. If I add any characters of my own and you want to use them pm me please my own characters will be listed at the bottom of each chapter if any. But other than that enjoy the story and don't flame me if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!

Normal with quotes= "Regular speech"

Normal without quotes= narrator talking

_Italics= thought_

_**Bold italics= demon thought**_

**Bold=demon talking**

Underline= authors note

Ninja Saiyan

Chapter 1: The Discovery & Transformation.

"Help me somebody!" A little boy shouts as he is being chased by the drunk and angry villagers. No one can help you now "Demon Brat" one of the villagers shouts. As the boy continues running from the villagers he is revealed to be Naruto Uzumaki the container of the Kyubii no Kitsune. "Where should I hide?" Naruto asks himself. "We have you now Demon Brat!" he hears the villagers chasing him yell. As Naruto is running and looking for a place to hide a kunai flies past his head and sticks in the wall in front of him. Looking back he sees that there are ninja in the mob chasing after him. As he nears the park he decides to hide in there thinking that they will never find him with all the trees to hide in or under.

"After him the Demon is going into the park" one of the ninja says. As Naruto is running he sees a tree with a gap in the roots that looks just big enough for him to fit into. "_That will be the perfect place to hide_." Naruto thinks. As he is getting into the hole he sees the villagers off in the distance looking for him, so he starts squirming faster to get into the hole to hide from the villagers. Right after he gets into his hiding spot the mob stops right at the tree he is hiding underneath. He hears some of the villagers say "Where did the demon brat get to now." The angry villagers search for him for another half hour after that the villagers return to the village and quit searching for him thinking that the demon brat must have escaped them. As the last of the ninja leave the area Naruto lets out a breath that he had been holding saying "phew that was close" he continues to wonder why they chase after him even though he is just six years old and did nothing to them that he knows of.

From the moon light shining into his little hole he sees that it is in fact much bigger than he thought and sees the moon light making something glint in the back of the hole. Naruto being curious decides to see what the object is and sees that it is in fact a weird ball with a window on it. "What is this thing" Naruto says as he looks through the window on the ball like thing. Unfortunately the moon light is not bright enough to see inside and he places his hands to the side of the window to try and get a better look inside. As his hands linger to the sides of the window he feels something prick his hand and draw blood from him. Little does he know but he has just found a Saiyan space pod. "Ouch damn it that hurt" Naruto says and then proceeds to kick the pod. Little does he know but he just kicked the opening mechanism for the pod.

As Naruto is hopping around saying words that Hokage-jiji uses when he is doing his paper work since he hurt his foot. When the pod is finished opening the computer in the pod tells him to enter in the Saiyan language. Naruto in a panic looks up thinking that the villagers have found him says "whose there?" The Saiyan pod switching to Naruto's language tells him to enter the pod again. Naruto being curious and not knowing about computers enters the pod to see who is inside. As soon as Naruto is fully inside the pod the door slams shut on it and the computer says "genetic transformation started Saiyan genetic pattern selected for candidate." After that is said a hand reaches out of the control consol and pushes him onto the needles sticking out of the seat to begin the genetic transformation. As the needles start to puncture his skin Naruto starts screaming bloody murder and trying to escape from the pod. As Naruto tries to get up from the seat the pain increases to levels that he has never experienced and he blacks out.

Minutes later Naruto wakes up inside a sewer system. "What the hell where am I?" Naruto says. Looking ahead of him he sees three different colored pipes. One of the pipes is yellow gold, the second one is blue, while the third one is red. What catches Naruto's attention about the red pipe is that it is labeled fox youkai. Naruto curious like all six year olds follows the pipe and winds up in front of a giant cage with the red pipe going into it. "Hello is anyone in there?" Naruto asks. The response of the cages prisoner is to try and stab Naruto with its gigantic paw while shouting **"DIE HUMAN!"** The paw stops short of being able to stab Naruto because of the seal on the cage. Naruto being scared unconsciously forms a chi shield around his body.

"**So wise human you're not so ignorant after all." **Kyubii says glairing at Naruto through her cage bars. **"You must have used instinct to pull that off so quickly." **Kyubii continues. Naruto asks "who the hell are you?" **"I am the reason that stupid villagers have chased you and put you though hell for the past few years."** Kyubii answers. "What?" Naruto asked. Kyubiis face cones forward from the shadows of her cage. "What the…" Naruto starts. **"SILENCE BOY!"** Kyubii commands. Naruto being scared shitless obeys without question.

"**I am the Kyubii no Kitsune ruler of all demons."** Kyubii continues after silencing Naruto. "Awe damn it I'm dead and in hell right… I guess that ball thing I found was a trap setup by the villagers after all." Naruto deadpans. Kyubiis face taking on a friendlier tone says "**wrong kit you are in your mindscape, you passed out from the pain of the genetic transformation you are going through." **as her explanation as to what he is experiencing at the current time. "Genetic transformation what's a genetic transformation?" Naruto asks with a curious tone. (A.N. I really don't want to explain genetics and such so if you want to know about genetics go to Google so in other words on with the story :D). "So that's what's happening to me." Naruto says awestruck. **"Correct kit I know that you have more questions to ask but not all of them need answering at this time." **Kyubii tells Naruto.

"**At the moment that question doesn't need to be answered."** Kyubii growls out embarrassed. In a rush to ask his questions Naruto asks the Kyubii "What's happening to me?, Who are my parents?, Why did they abandon me to this life of hell in the village?" **"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA KIT SLOW DOWN ONE QUESTION AT A TIME ALRIGHT!" **Kyubii shouts. Naruto falls silent at Kyubii's shout and starts whimpering in fear. "Hey what can I say I'm only six year old and I don't know who my parents are." Naruto says. **"Well kit if you would calm down I would tell you who your parents are." **Kyubii says with a grin. Naruto wanting to know who his parents are becomes silent in a heartbeat. **"Much better kit now your mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki also known as the crimson death when she was an ANBU ninja for the village."** Kyubii says with respect. Being eager and hyper as always Naruto is about to interrupt Kyubii but is told to wait while he is told who his father is.

**"Now your father is the one that sealed me into you Naruto."** Kyubii says cryptically. "The one who sealed you into me is my father!" Naruto blurts out. Naruto continues by saying "the one who sealed the kyubii away was the fourth Hokage so that would make me his son." Naruto finishes awestruck. **"Yes kit your father is the fourth Hokage his name is Minato Namikaze, but to the Iwa ninja village he was know by his alias when in battle as the yellow flash." **Kyubii says with some anger in her voice. Even though Naruto is in his mindscape passes out from the shock of finding out who his father is. Kyubii being concerned for Naruto starts prodding him with her tails trying to wake him up. Naruto beginning to stir asks "what happened to me Kyubii?" **"You passed out from finding out who your father is kit."** Kyubii says while checking to see if Naruto is alright. Naruto about to fly off telling about how the fourth Hokage is his hero and idol is told by Kyubii after she finishes checking him to see if he is alright to ask his other questions.

"What is happening to me at this time while I'm talking to you Kyubii?" Naruto asks concerned for his wellbeing. **"Your DNA is being transformed into that of a Saiyan." **Kyubii explains relieving Naruto's fears. "So that's what I'm becoming" Naruto says relieved. **"Yes kit apparently from the rate of the genetic transformation you will end up being either a full blooded Saiyan or a half-Saiyan."** Kyubii explains. Kyubii continues with **"Saiyan's no matter how much Saiyan blood they grow a tail and experience periods of violence and bloodlust. As the full moon approaches the bloodlust and the violence increase. On the night of the full moon if a Saiyan with a tail looks at the moon they will transform into a giant ape."** "Why would saiyans transform into giant apes when the full moon is in the sky?" Naruto ask curiously.

**"The reason Saiyans transform into giant apes is because of a gland in the tail that absorbs moon light through the eyes and the gland then produces hormones that causes the transformation." **Kyubii explains to Naruto with the use of diagrams that show the process. "Alright thank you for explaining that to me Kyubii." Naruto says with respect. **"Now you have time to ask me one more question since your body is starting to wake up from the transformation process." **Kyubii tells Naruto so he doesn't freak out from waking up suddenly.

"Why did my parents abandon me to this life of hell here?" Naruto asks with curiosity. **"They didn't abandon you Naruto"** Kyubii says with sadly starting to tear up. Kyubii continues by saying **"Your father had to sacrifice his life to seal me away in you while your mother died from having me ripped from her by Madara Uchiha." **Naruto blurts out before he leaves his mindscape "so when you attacked the village did you do it on purpose of was it because of Madara?" Kyubii replies with anger in her voice** "I attacked the village because of Madara, he used his DAMN eternal mangekyou sharingan to place me under a genjutsu." **"I'm sorry Kyubii I'll make it where you can see and experience what I'm doing at the time and also make it where we can talk with each other when I'm not in my mindscape." Naruto says since he feels sorry for the Kyubii. After Naruto finishes saying that he fades away from his mindscape. _**"Thank you kit you have no idea how much this means to me"**_ Kyubii thinks with some hope.


	2. Post Transformation new Naruto

I own nothing so don't kill me or sue me I have nothing worth any value. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama. If I add any characters of my own and you want to use them pm me please my own characters will be listed at the bottom of each chapter if any. But other than that enjoy the story and don't flame me if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!

Normal with quotes= "Regular speech"

Normal without quotes= narrator talking

_Italics= thought_

_**Bold italics= demon thought**_

**Bold=demon talking**

Underline= authors note

Ninja Saiyan

Chapter 2: Post transformation new Naruto

After leaving his mindscape and waking up inside the pod from talking with the kyubii Naruto checks his watch to see what time it is and sees that it has only been fifteen minutes since he entered the pod. _"Well its time to keep my promise with kyubii and let her see and experience what I'm doing at the time." _ Naruto thinks. Focusing on his mindscape he alters it and makes it where kyubii can see and experience what is happening to him at the time. He also includes the mind link to where he can talk with her without entering into his mindscape unless he wants to. With a last minute thought he adds in a failsafe where it shuts down if he is doing something that he doesn't want kyubii to experience along with him. Deciding to test the link Naruto mentally asks _"Kyubii can you hear me alright?" _Kyubii replies with _**"I can hear you just fine kit and thank you for making it where I can experience what you're doing at the time."**_ Discovering that the link works Naruto says "Phew at least that works" out loud.

_**"Kit could you change your mindscape around where I can move easier and not be stuck in this cage the entire time?" **_Kyubii asks with fear thinking her request will be rejected by her container. _"Sure Kyubii hold on I need to come in there anyways to do what you want me to do."_ Naruto says. Naruto sits down leaning against the dirt wall with small roots sticking out of it and enters his mind. "Alright Kyubii I'm going to one up your request." Naruto says with some excitement in his voice like he is trying to hide something from her. Naruto closes his eyes and his mindscape starts to warp and blur. Seconds later Naruto opens his eyes and asks the kyubii if she likes what he has done with the place. Kyubii asks with some concern and twitchiness **"Naruto where did the seal go and why is it just a big barren field of white all over your mind?"**

"Well Kyubii I placed the seal around your neck as a collar while I gave you complete control over my mindscape to where you could design it to however you wanted to." Naruto says with pride in his voice. Kyubii is suddenly covered in a red cloak of her youkai and starts to shrink down to human sizes. When she is done shrinking she is about Naruto's age and height. (A.N. Yes I'm making it to where kyubii can become what ever age she wants to be and control how she looks at that stage in life). She runs up to him and glomps him while saying **"thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you**." Naruto being squeezed so tight is starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen and starts gasping from lack of air to breathe. Kyubii notices Naruto is turning blue and releases him so he can breathe properly. "Gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp cough cough cough what's with you squeezing me so tight Kyu-chan?" Naruto asks trying to regain his breath. **"Oops sorry Naruto-kun I am just so happy that you gave me complete control over your mind that I forgot to completely change form to that of a six year old like you are."** Kyubii says sheepishly twirling her hair with a finger. "So in other words you used your full strength on me when you hugged me like that." Naruto says starting to step away from the kyubii slowly so as not to incur the wrath of a female since that happens to him on a regular basis. (A.N. yes Naruto knows not to piss off any female since most females he knows yell at him for no reason since he is supposedly the "Demon Brat" and they want someone to vent at even if it's just a little kid). Kyubii seeing Naruto start to shy away asks **"Where do you think your going mister?"** "Gulp I was just going to go and give you some space so you could change my mindscape to what you wanted to since there is only one rule that you have to follow" Naruto says with some fear in his voice. **"Oh really and just what would that rule be mister wise guy?"** Kyubii says starting to stalk towards Naruto slowly like she is going to do something to him.

Naruto in a panic says very quickly "the only rule you have to follow is no trying to destroy the seal and then your fine alright." After that he holds up his hands and says "don't hurt me!" **"So all I have to do is not destroy the seal and I can design your mindscape into what ever I want it to be?" **Kyubii says with a maniacal grin on her face. "Yup that's all you have to do and the only other thing you can't do is make my mindscape girly make it more gender neutral alright." Naruto says worried by the look on her face after what she just said. **"Oh poo and all I wanted to do is make your mindscape an area where everything is pink and make it look like my den in the demon realm so it would be more comfortable to me." **Kyubii says with a frown while looking down at the white floor. All of a sudden the mindscape starts to shift and a replica of Konoha is all around and the thing is it is to scale with the actual village outside Naruto's mindscape. "How's that Kyubii now if you want you can create Madara in here and destroy him all you want too without destroying the actual village?" Naruto says asking for her opinion.

"**This is great Naruto-kun now I can rampage all I want to without hurting actual people until you find the real Madara-teme and kill him." **Kyubii says jumping up and down happily. _"Oh kami what have I done now since I made a replica of the village for her to destroy as she wishes to."_ Naruto thinks fearing for his sanity. Kyubii seeing that Naruto is fearing for his sanity starts to laugh like the demon ruler she is. Naruto turning serious says "keep laughing like that I'll revoke your privileges over my mindscape and stick you back in that cage." Not wanting to go back in the cage kyubii shuts up the second Naruto finishes with the threat. "That's better Kyu-chan and do you have a name that I can call you by so I don't have to call you kyubii all the time?" Naruto asks with curiosity. **"Well Naruto my name from before I became the Kyubii was Akane."** Kyubii says while thinking _**"I wish I could remember more of my past so I could tell you about myself.**_ "So your names Akane that's a pretty name for you Kyu-chan." Naruto says happily since he found out her name. "Akane why don't you tell me some about your past before you were the kyubii no kitsune." Naruto continues wanting to know more about her past. **"I wish I could tell you more about my past Naruto but I can't remember anything from before I became the kyubii."** Akane says starting sniffle and tear up. Realizing he has hit a touchy subject Naruto starts trying to comfort Akane and make her feel better. _"What would make her feel better?"_ Naruto finally settles on his favorite food which just so happens to be ramen noodles. "Hey Akane will this make you feel better this normally makes me feel better when I'm sad." Naruto says hoping this will work. Scrunching his face in concentration he starts making bowls of ramen of every flavor even the nasty vegetable kind appear all over his mindscape. **"OH RAMEN!"** Akane shouts in excitement and she pounces onto the nearest bowl starting to wolf it down. By the time Naruto is finished altering his mindscape Akane has eaten fifteen bowls of ramen not that he's keeping count from the clacking of the empty bowls hitting the ground.

"Oy! WAIT FOR ME AKANE-CHAN ALL THIS RAMEN ISN'T JUST FOR YOU, YOU KNOW!" Naruto shouts at the top of his lungshoping to slow her down. Freezing in mid reach for her next bowl she starts to pout while using the puppy eyes no jutsu on Naruto hoping for him to relent. Naruto like all males has a weakness for the puppy eyes no jutsu and starts to relent until he sees Akane stuffing her face with the bowl she was reaching for. Getting an evil glint in his eyes he decides to make all the bowls disappear where Akane can't eat any more ramen until she waits for him. **"OY WHERE DID ALL THE RAMEN GO NARUTO!"** Kyubii asks Naruto turning on him in a rage. (A.N. Yes Kyubii has a ramen fetish like anko has her dango fetish.) Well Akane the ramen has gone away until I get to the same amount that you have eaten. Akane becoming enraged starts to transform into her kitsune form and growls at Naruto. Naruto looking forward to the challenge starts to power up since he is now a Saiyan. Placing his hands at his side he starts to gather Ki in his hands to form an energy beam to shoot at Akane while she starts to form the tailed beast bomb to attack Naruto with. Swallowing the tailed beast bomb Akane fires it off at Naruto. Smirking Naruto thrusts his hands forward and fires the energy beam at the ball of youkai from her. As the two attacks collide both try to gain ground to see which' attack is stronger in strength. Slowly Naruto's attack starts to overpower the ball of youkai and push it back towards its origin point. Akane seeing that her attack is slowly being overpowered decides to cancel out the attack and return to her six year old form before she is hurt from Naruto's energy beam. **"Good Naruto your Saiyan instincts are starting to take over and improve your reaction time to energy attacks and your physiology is where you can use Ki energy without much trouble now."** Akane says after reverting to her human form. "NANI are you saying you were testing me to see what I would do if you attacked me Akane-chan?" Naruto says outraged but ends up showing off the classic Saiyan smirk showing that there are no hard feelings between him and Akane. **"Well Naruto you need to return to the village and check in with the Hokage." **Akane says so that she can have some time to herself to rampage and destroy all she wants to. "Your right see you later Akane I'll come for some training after going and talking to jiji and getting back to my apartment." Naruto says already letting his Saiyan side show that he wants to get stronger.

Well folks that's it for this chapter I'm going to end it here since I think that this is a good place to cut off now.

Light scribbler out.


	3. Learning New Limits

I own nothing so don't kill me or sue me I have nothing worth any value. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama. If I add any characters of my own and you want to use them pm me please my own characters will be listed at the bottom of each chapter if any. But other than that enjoy the story and don't flame me if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!

Normal with quotes= "Regular speech"

Normal with quote= 'jutsu'

Normal without quotes= narrator talking

_Italics= thought_

_**Bold italics= demon thought**_

**Bold=demon talking**

Underline= authors note

Ninja Saiyan

Chapter 3: Learning new limits

After leaving his mindscape he decides to see how fast he can get to jiji's office from where he is in the park. **"Alright kit on your mark get set GO!"** Akane yells at Naruto getting him to take off in a flash for the Hokage's office. Five minutes later he is standing in front of the secretary trying to gain entrance to the Hokage's office. The secretary being one of the villagers that hates Naruto she starts yelling at him "LEAVE DEMON BRAT THE HOKAGE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Hearing a disturbance outside his office the Sandaime decides to see what is going on. "WHATS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Hiruzen shouts as the door slams into the wall from the force of him opening it. Naruto seeing his jiji decides to run to him and tackle him before the secretary can say anything to the aged Hokage. "Hyia jiji the mean lady was trying to stop me from seeing you so I could show you something that I found out about myself. She also called me 'demon brat' like most of the villagers do. A look of anger sets on the Hokage's face as he looks at his secretary. "Naruto please step into my office while I talk with my secretary for a moment." Hiruzen says to his surrogate grandson. "Alright jiji don't take too long while talking to her" Naruto says. Looking at Naruto the Sandaime sees Naruto smiling his foxy grin at him. Smiling back at Naruto he nods in understanding motioning for him to close the door. As soon as the door is closed several sound barrier jutsus are placed around the room along with an especially strong one on the door so Naruto doesn't hear what is about to happen to the secretary. Whirling on the secretary Hiruzen lets out a large amount of KI (killing intent for those who don't know or if they watch dragon ball z  and mix the usage up if I use any ki based attacks I will call it chi so it's not mixed up.) "ANBU! Arrest this traitor to the village for speaking about something that is forbidden." The Sandaime says as Anbu appear surrounding the secretary. "What should we do with her Hokage-sama?" one Anbu asks? "Hebi (Snake) come forward this assignment is for you out of mask." Sarutobi says to the hebi Anbu. "Would you rather me remove my mask here or at the T.I. division building of the Anbu HQ?" Hebi asks with curiosity. "You may remove your mask after the traitor is blindfolded." Sarutobi replies to the hebi anbu. "Bind her eyes and tell no one of hebi's true identity under pain of death am I understood?" All the Anbu reply with the shout of "HAI! Hokage-sama." After that the neko (cat) Anbu draws out a cloth that blinds her to all things around her and places her under a genjutsu to where she only sees that the Anbu and the Hokage talking about what to do with her. After the genjutsu is placed on the secretary hebi removes her mask revealing her to be none other than Anko Mitarashi the torture and interrogation specialist with a sadistic smile on her face. As the other Anbu see the smile on her face they become concerned not only for themselves but for their sanity. Move her to the special torture and interrogation room. After hearing that the Anbu members gulp since they know what room she is talking about. All the secretary hears is take her to the special room for torture and interrogation. Knowing the T&I specialist she is going to she shouts to send her anywhere except for the snake whore she would even take the scar head over the sadistic bitch. Anko hearing the snake whore comment pulls out a kunai and starts to lick it thinking about the fun she is going to have with the traitor. All present in the room gulp and start to have pity for the secretary for what anko is going to do to her. "Anko go ahead and get to the T&I building ahead of them so she doesn't know that you're hebi so make a shadow clone to take hebi's place among the group" Sandaime orders anko. "HAI Hokage sama" Anko says as she places her mask on her face to create the clone. As soon as the clone of hebi has joined the group of Anbu heading towards the T&I building anko leaves so she can change into her civilian clothing and meet up with the rest of the group with her normal attitude in place after the Anbu are out of sight tora (tiger) removes the genjutsu from the secretary turned traitor seeing hebi join the group. Using sign language tora asks hebi if she is the real or the clone hebi replies that she is a clone keeping up appearances for security purposes. Tora nods in response going along with the act for security purposes.

As the Anbu group arrives at the T&I building with Anko waiting at the door for her new play thing err I mean torture subject oops traitor to have fun with. (I'm not going to write the torture scene I'm too gruesome for my own good if I can actually picture it happening as I think of it. So skip to the talk between Sarutobi and Naruto. Shivers in fright of my own twisted mind.) "Well Naruto what can I do for you this evening?" Sarutobi asks looking forward to what ever it is Naruto wants to ask or show him. "Well jiji I found something in the park and it gave me a bloodline to tell you the truth and I found out who my parents are from Akane so when do I get my inheritance that they left me?" Naruto asks in a dead serious tone. Sarutobi not expecting this face faults "Naruto who is Akane I would like to ask her how she has SS-classed information which no one except the few who are privileged to know that information." **"Naruto make the cross seal for the kagebushin no jutsu and instead of using your chakra use my youkai for the clone that way he sees who Akane is in real life but get the Anbu to leave the office first." **_ "Alright Akane let me tell jiji to get them to leave and activate the privacy seals first."_ "Hokage-sama get the Anbu hidden here to leave the office and activate the privacy seals that are used for private meetings with you." Naruto asks with a tone that says just do it. Knowing Naruto to never call him Hokage-sama unless it is very important the Sandaime signals for all Anbu to leave the room. All the Anbu appear and shushin out of the room except for one who has silver hair that defies gravity. "Inu please leave the room as this is an important matter that I have to discuss here." Sarutobi says in the tone that is reserved for when he needs to order someone around. "No it's alright if he stays as it concerns him also seeing as he was my father's student but the mask has to come off." Naruto says in a lighter tone of voice. "Kakashi remove your mask and seal it away for this meeting and have a seat." Sarutobi says in a tone that says obey or suffer the consequences. "HAI Hokage-sama!" Kakashi says before he pulls his mask off and stows it inside his Anbu tattoo which also doubles as a storage seal for supplies and other ninja gear. "Well Naruto what is it that you would like to tell us?" Sarutobi asks with some concern. "Well first off I would like to ask Kakashi-san who I look like with out my whisker like scars on my face." Naruto says. "Well Naruto you look like a chibi version of the Yondaime Hokage without the scars on your face." Kakashi says with ease. After Kakashi says that he quickly does a double and triple take and passes out from the shock of realization that Naruto is the son of his Sensei. "Well that went better that expected jiji" Naruto says with a big grin on his face. "Yes it did Naruto now what else did you want to tell me?" Sarutobi asks with concern. "Don't freak at what I'm about to do ok jiji." Naruto says in a pleading voice. "Alright Naruto I wont freak out at what ever it is that you have to tell me." Sarutobi says in a kind grandfatherly voice. Naruto starts to glow red from using the Kyubiis chakra 'kagebushin no jutsu'. Sarutobi thinking another clone of Naruto is going to appear is happy that Naruto figured out the kagebushin no jutsu and starts to congratulate Naruto on learning such a difficult technique when he feels something that he hasn't felt for six years. As the smoke clears he expects to see a miniaturized kyubii but instead sees a young girl about Naruto's age with nine tails, fox ears, and the red silted eyes of the kyubii no kitsune. "Naruto why does your clone have fox ears the slit eyes of the kyubii and is a girl that has nine tails?" Sarutobi asks thinking it is a genjutsu that Naruto placed on his clone. **"I'm not a clone of Naruto he used my youkai to make me a temporary body that he can dispel at any moment if I start to rampage or do something that he doesn't like by the way I only have as much youkai that he put into the clone to use and if I use all of it the body will dispel and I will return to the seal where the rest of my power is locked away old man." **Akane says in a demonic tone. "So you're telling me that you are the kyubii no kitsune and only have the amount of youkai that is put into the clone to use and when that is gone you go poof back into Naruto?" Sarutobi and Kakashi both ask with some confusion in their voice thinking this is just a joke that Naruto has played on them. **"Luckily Naruto thought that you wouldn't believe that I was the kyubii no kitsune and used enough youkai to create the clone for me to do this."** Kyubii says as she transforms into a chibi version of her full demon form. While in chibi form she fires off a chibified menacing ball at the Hokage's paperwork blasting it all to ashes. Sarutobi seeing his paperwork turn to ashes starts jumping around in joy thinking that he is getting out of doing his paperwork when the ashes are surrounded by a red glow and it all reforms into the state that it was in before the attack on it and starts to cry knowing that this little girl is in fact the true kyubii no kitsune. "Why do you torture me with destroying my paperwork then reform it only to make me finish it?" Sarutobi asks with tears in his eyes. **"Well old man I did that so you would have no doubts about who I am and Minato hid the secret to getting paperwork done in the safe behind his picture all you have to do is let Naruto have his inheritance inside the safe which can only be opened by someone who has Minato's DNA."** Akane says with a smug look on her face.

CLIFFIE! I bet your wondering what sarutobi is going to do now that he knows that the secret to getting paperwork done faster is inside the safe behind Minato's picture don't you? Will sarutobi get the secret or will Naruto make him stew while waiting to give him the secret find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. GAH Damn it why did that happen! *Looks at the TV where Dragon Ball Z is playing and shoots lightning bolts at it making it explode*


	4. paperwork and dragonballs

I own nothing so don't kill me or sue me I have nothing worth any value. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto while dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama. If I add any characters of my own and you want to use them pm me please my own characters will be listed at the bottom of each chapter if any. But other than that enjoy the story and don't flame me if you don't like it DON'T READ IT!

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up my muse went on vacation. Life is catching up with me now that I'm in college learning to be a chef at Le Cordon Bleu. I am not abandoning this I just don't have as much time to work on this as I would like anymore. If anyone wants to co-author with me on this send me a pm with your email address and I will email you all the files.

Normal with quotes= "Regular speech"

Normal with quote= 'jutsu'

Normal without quotes= narrator talking

_Italics= thought_

_**Bold italics= demon thought**_

**Bold=demon /summon talking**

Underline= authors note

Ninja Saiyan

Chapter 4: Secret to paperwork and finding the dragon balls

Sarutobi hearing what Akane said appears in front of Minatos Picture yanking it off the wall with almost enough speed to set the picture aflame from the friction and speed that it's being moved at. Looking at Naruto Sarutobi starts pleading with him to open the safe and claim his inheritance so the secret to doing paperwork can be known to him. "Well Akane should I open the safe and let him know the secret to paperwork since he kept the truth about my family hidden from me?" Naruto asks with a Saiyan smirk on his face. Akane returning the same look says "**I don't know Naruto I think he should wait on learning the secret until you become a genin"**. Both turn to look at Sarutobi with an evil smirk on their faces and ask his opinion at the same time. "Please Naruto Akane let me have the secret to doing paperwork I will give you both whatever you want to have." Sarutobi says with tears in his eyes. Naruto striking a thoughtful pose starts to ponder Sarutobi's request. "Jiji here's the deal I want you to buy me ramen from Ichiraku's twice a week for a full year along with someone to train me in fuinjutsu to get to the same level of sealing prowess as my dad was when he sacrificed himself to seal Akane in me." Naruto says with a truly evil grin on his face with jaws music playing in the background thanks to Akane and her kagebushin orchestra. Sarutobi not knowing what he is getting into says "of course Naruto anything to learn the secret to doing paperwork."

"Well jiji the secret to doing paperwork is Kagebushin no jutsu" Naruto says while holding his hands up in a familiar cross shaped seal and summoning a clone of himself. Sarutobi remembering that the Kagebushin transfers all memories back to the creator turns and starts banging his head into the wall while his face on the monument starts shouting "stupid old saru" repeatedly as he hits his head on the wall. The people of konohagakure no saito look up at the monument and automatically shout out "NARUTO!" the name of the villages pariah thinking that this is some new prank of his towards the hokage but in reality it is a seal array set up by the shodaime and nidaime hokages for when the new hokage figures out the secret to getting paperwork done if they have been in the office for a while. The reason it didn't do this with Minato when he was the hokage is because he figured out the secret the moment he set foot into the office from using the jutsu so much during the war. When Sarutobi finished banging his head on the wall he turns around to see Naruto and Akane both on the floor laughing at him for just figuring out the secret to paperwork when he should have known the secret being the kami no shinobi. "Now Naruto are you and Akane both finished laughing at me?" Sarutobi asks with an irritated look on his face when he is really not irritated. "I know I am jiji but I'm not so sure about Akane at the moment. "**I'm done laughing for now Naruto" **akane says while still snickering occasionally. Well the person I will have teach you fuinjutsu is going to be the one who actually trained your father in the sealing arts who also happens to be a former student of mine known as Jiraiya Nakamura who is also known as the gama sannin.

"WHAT YOUR GOING TO HAVE THE FREAKEN PERVERT WHO PEEPS ON THE WOMENS BATH TRAIN ME!" Naruto shouts at the top of his lungs. "OY GAKI IM NO PERVERT I'M A SUPER PERVERT" is shouted from over by the window as jiraiya appears after dropping his genjutsu and becoming visible again. Naruto seeing him goes and say "you are a pervert ero-senin and need to get psychiatric help for you to stop." Jiraiya hearing this face faults and says "how do I need psychiatric help when I am the writer of the AWESOME ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK SERIES!" Akane appearing behind him in her chibified form says "**you need help because Naruto's parents got his name from your first book called ****Tales Of the Gutsy Ninja**** that's why and you spied on Minato and Kushina on the first night of their honeymoon as they were truly cementing their marriage for the first time which also happens to be the same night Naruto was conceived.**""**Now tell me why I shouldn't fire a mini biju ball at you and put you out of a lot of women's misery and keep you from peeping on them.**" Akane continues in a threatening manner towards jiraiya. Jiraiya turning pale as a sheet starts babbling rapidly "I need to love because I am the only one to hold the toad summoning contract and the only one that can teach Naruto enough about sealing so that he can learn the hiraishin when he is old enough to claim his clan name and fathers legacy as the yellow flash and the single shinobi perverts of the world will be miserable without my books to keep them happy." Now to change the subject and keep jiraiya from ranting about his book series to Naruto since he is still young and doesn't need to know about that stuff yet (besides he's going to wish his parents back to life so they can give him the talk in a few years).

Naruto walking up to where the picture is and subconsciously floats up to the safe so he can open it since it is sealed by a blood seal. After opening the safe he sees a letter addressed to him in a yellow envelope with his name in orange from his dad and a red envelope also with his name in orange from his mother as he pulls the envelopes out he accidentally brushes up against a hidden switch and presses it the back wall of the safe slides to the side and seven glowing orange balls roll forward towards him seeing the balls coming towards him he drops to the floor leaving a two foot deep dent in the floor forms from the hard impact the balls following him start to hit him in the head when they all stop and start to float around him and a ball of light starts to condense in front of him and forms into a disk with a button on top that we should all know and recognize as the dragon radar. "OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH that hurt!" Naruto screams. As the dragon radar lands in his hand he flips it over to see the note stuck to the screen the note has a little arrow pointing to the button on top and says push me. Pushing the button seven little dots appear on the screen which represent the dragon balls that are gathered around him in the office. Naruto somehow knowing what the balls do starts to gather them and begins to move to the training ground behind the tower with everyone following him. As the group reaches the training ground he begins to place the balls in the correct order on the ground with the seven star ball in the middle of the circle and shouts "ARISE DRAGON AND GRANT MY WISH!" (these are the black star dragon balls no the planet will not explode in one year they are like the namekian dragon balls and take six months to recharge to be reused.) The balls begin to glow and flash as the sky starts to darken the balls start to float a couple of inches off the ground and a red dragon begins to emerge from the light when the dragon is fully seen it is seen taking up the sky around the area of the village with the tail of the dragon remaining hidden in the light coming from the balls.

"**YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME ULTIMATE SHENRON FOR THE FIRST TIME IN CENTURIES HAVE GAIND THE RIGHT TO SUMMON MY KIN THE DRAGONS OF OLD SIGN THE YOUR NAME ON THE CONTRACT IN BLOOD AND LEAVE A HAND PRINT IN THE BOX BELOW YOUR NAME AND SUMMON THE BOSS SUMMONS AS SOON AS I GRANT YOUR WISH, NOW WHAT IS YOUR WISH YOUNG ONE?" **"Ultimate Shenron I request that you return life to Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki and that they appear in front of this group as soon as life is returned to them also I want them to be pure blooded saiyans like myself." Naruto says to the giant red dragon as he signs the summoning scroll in blood like he was told to do. **"IT SHALL BE DONE AS YOU HAVE REQUESTED YOUNG ONE. REMEMBER TO SUMMON THE BOSS DRAGON AS SOON AS POSSIBLE."** Ultimate Shenron says and disappears in a flash of light after placing Minato and Kushina in front of the group of people and the dragon balls shoot into the air and disperse throughout the land of fire. Both say at the same time "how did we get here and how did we return to life Hiruzen?"

Sorry for the long wait I have had writers block and I have recently finished college and become a certified chef but for the moment cliffhanger no jutsu.


End file.
